nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl 39:Princess Peach VS Amy Rose 2
Welcome to ONE MINUTE BRAWL! Today, we have a rematch between 2 that did fight, but were interuppted. We have: Princess Peach, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. and Amy Rose, the female of Team Sonic. Which of these 2 is deadlier? LETS FIND OUT! The Fight Location:Final Destination(SSBB Version) Time:Noon Peach had reached the Final Destination. She even beat Master Hand. When she went to leave, a light shined onto the stage and then Amy appeared there. Amy saw Peach and pulled out her hammer. "You"... Peach got into a fighting stance and said "Alright then, round 2 it is". "Alright here's the special stipulations". "Number 1, it isn't over untill one or both of you are dead. "Number 2, I may have other smash bros characters appear to beat you up". "Number 3, Items are on". "and Number 4, you will be fighting on multiple Smash Bros stages". HERE WE GO! 3... 2... 1... REMATCH! Amy whacked Peach flying off the stage. Peach then ran to the portal to leave. Amy followed after her and they ended up on Rainbow Ride. They were slapping each other on top of a flying magic carpet. Then they fell on top of Lylat Cruise and a ray gun appeared. Peach picked it up and tried to aim it. But she ended up shooting herself instead of Amy Amy picked up the ray gun and threw it off the stage. Then Peach tackled Amy off the side and they ended up at Castle Seige. Amy kicked Peach and then smacked her flying with her hammer. Peach grabbed the ledge and kicked Amy into the air and then she threw a vegetable at Amy. Amy dodged and said "Really"? "This again"? Then Peach whacked Amy with a frying pan and the stage transitioned to Skyworld. Amy punched Peach and stunned her and then kicked her off the platform. Peach jumped back up and slapped Amy back a few feet. Then a smart bomb appeared. Amy picked it up and threw it at Peach. Peach got blasted by the explosion and landed in Green Greens. Amy landed next to her and slammed her with her hammer. Peach went flying into the tree and got stunned. Amy ran at Peach with her hammer, yelling cusses. But then Peach stopped crying and instead got angry. Amy's hammer bounced off of Peach and Peach slapped Amy flying back to the Final Destination. Peach landed in front of Amy and smacked her with a gold club. Amy went flying to the edge of the stage. Peach ran over and smacked her into the air. Amy landed on the ground. Amy got up, stunned. Then Peach began charging an attack. A meter appears that shows a cursor moving and hitting 2 green areas on a circular bar. Then Peach grows 2 wings and flys at Amy. Amy manages to dodge the lethal kick. Then she smacked Peach with her hammer and then stole Peach's tennis racket. Amy walked over to a bomb-omb she saw and picked it up. Peach prepared the winged kick again. Peach came flying over like a rocket. Amy threw the bomb-omb and aimied the tennis racket. The bomb-omb hit Peach and knocked her wings off. Then Amy slammed the racket on Peach's head and Peach was stunned. Amy took out her hammer and whacked Peach as hard as she could in the face. Peach went flying off the stage and landed at her castle. Amy landed next to her and slammed her hammer on her again. Peach dodged the 2nd strike and then slapped Amy. Amy got angry and slammed the hammer into Peach's face so hard, it decapitated her. KO! Peach and Amy are kinda close in all stats. In strength, they are equal. But a hammer beats a golf club, tennis racket, and frying pan. In speed, well Peach is kinda slow. Amy is slow compared to others. But they're all fast. (She was the speed character in Sonic Heroes) Durability you ask? Peach cries like a bitch if you slap her hard enough. Amy survived being captured by Metal Sonic. Neither one of them are more intelligent than the other. But skill goes to Peach. Amy may have a bigass hammer, but Peach has more weapons and items than Amy. But the win goes to Amy. I guess hedgehogs can be dangerous. Especially if they have a hammer. The winner is: Amy NEXT TIME ITS TIME FOR THE FINALE! CYDIK VS GABRANTH 4! # DON'T MISS THE CONCLUSION! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights